Secret Lives: Book One: A Nameless Enemy
by Tsukinobiki
Summary: What happens to our favorite genius in the past when she's not so smart? Read and find out!


THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC SO DON'T FLAME ME TO THE POINT WHERE A BURN-UNIT CAN'T SAVE ME!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon (Bummer!) and it's owned by Naoko and stuff like that....ummmmm... I want to thank my slutty neighbor forgiving me the idea for this story... *mumbles underbreath several curse words*And my wondrful Niisan (Kelly Paul Graham) Kellybug for editing it!  
  
  
A Nameless Enemy   
  
I, Ami Mizuno,have an I.Q. of over 300. I am tagged the name of genius everywhere I go. All my friends say it, my teachers and even my parents! But I'm not so much of a genius as everyone says, especially when I was younger. And oh! How I would love to take back what I lost so long ago. I almost lost my life all because of a machine that the human race has created and modified to help and entertain. So I'll stop boring you with details and get straight to my story and moral....  
I was 10 when it happened. There was this guy, or so I assumed, who I liked to talk on the internet nightly... whether there was school or not. I still remember the screen name of this so called friend adn everything he described about himself. He told me that name was Tanner,he was 13 and that he lived in the States. I obviously felt safer when I told me that he lived in te U.S. but, boy was I wrong! I made the one mistake of telling him everything about me. Such as, my full name, my school that I went to, when I got home from school and even my phone number!  
The day that it happened, I was having a really horrible day. Kids at school were constantly teasing me and picking on me. Not to mention, I got a 90% on a test that I had taken the day before. That meant Mom wasn't going to be too happy when she saw it. So, instinctively, I ran home to get on the computer and talk to my friend but for some reason, he wasn't on. I was thinking over and over to myself...'Geez! Could this day get any worse!?' When I heard something in the living room. Fear froze me in the exact position that I was in. I lived with my mom because my parents are divorced but she had the night shift at the hospital, since she's a doctor, this afternoon adn evening.   
I swore that I heard a man muttering to himself but I wasn't so sure. I finally decided to hide in my mothers room and see if I heard anymore sounds. In that case, I would call the police. Once I was in the bedroom with the door closed I listened very closely to everything. Every sound made me jump out of my skin. Then I heard it. A man's voice filled the air, saying "Oh, Ami! Where are you baby?"   
The voice is one I've never h3eard before. I know it wasn't daddy. His words came out more high-pitched. Something told me to run. Run as fast as I could to anywhere but here where I could be safe and warm. But it was too late. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the room that I was hiding from possible danger in. I quickly slid under the bed trying not to cry loudly adn give away my hiding spot. Just then the door slowly creeped open. The person had dirty, dark brown boots on that must've belonged to a man.  
"Oh, Ami.... Where are you my lil' ice princess?"  
When those words were said, it reminded me of the guy that i talked to on the internet. 'Oh gods! What if it's him adn he's a cerial killer?' Twenty million questions flew threw my head at speeds no machine could ever measure. The last thought that came through my head before it happened was...'Am I going to die??'  
My leg was grabbed and being pulled on by the intruder. As I held onto my mom's bed for dear life and screamed, he kept repeating over and over again, "C'here my icy princess. It won't hurt but for a minute." He got me out, put me on the bed, taped my arms up, my legs together and my mouth. He had on a beanie with the eyes cut out, so all I could see was his uncaring, scary eyes. He sat on the bed with me and stroked my body. OH! I hated where he had his hands. After 5 minutes of stroking my body, he started to cut off my shirt. I started to struggle and he got mad. He started to slap me around and was constanly trying to find something to hit me with. He did.  
He was trying to break off a leg of my mom's nightstand next to her bed. I started screaming as loud as I could. To get the attention of anyone who could hear me and save me. I heard people shouting and kicking the door. The man was cursing several words like 'shit' and 'damn nosy ass people'. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the neighbor from across the hall.  
I woke up in the hospital with my mom by my side sleeping. The tears streaks were extremely visible from the angle she was at. I shifted my hand to see if my mother would react. She slowly woke up and looked at me. We sat there in silence for a moment before she reached her hand up to my face and pushed away a stray lock of my blue hair. She asked if I was okay and if I needed anything. All I said was that I wanted to go home with her. This brought tears to her eyes, knowing that I would rather spend time with her then anything else. She told me with a smile that he did nothing to me. Oh boy! That did the trick to calm me down.  
Eventually, I was let home and I went back to school. And life went on. When I was 14 I met my first adn only friend Serena. Later i found out that I was the long-dormant Sailor Mercury. That year, Sailor Mars who's alter ego was Raye Hino, Sailor Jupiter who's name was Lita Kino, Sailor Moon who was called Meatball Head by Raye and Darien but everyone else called her Sere or Serena AKA Moon Princess Serenity, Sailor Venus who was known as Sailor V or Mina, And Tuxedo Mask AKA Prince Darien or Darien and me fought & defeated Beryl.  
We also defeated enemies such as the Doom Tree & The Dark Moon Family. We picked up Sailor Mini Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto when we battled against Dr. Tomoe, Mistriss 9 and Pharoh 90. We also saved Sailor Saturn who was Hotaru who just happened to have the spirit of Mistriss 9 in her. The "outer" scouts Neptune and Uranus left to live their lives. After that we fought Queen Nelehenia of the Dark Moon, met Pegasus and became upgraded to Super Sailors.   
But that didn't last long before Nehelenia returned as did Sailor Saturn. Nelehenia almost won but Sere's extremely pure heart convinced her to accept clensing form the silver crystal. Then the almighty Galaxia showed up as did the Sailor Starlights. We fought Galaxia and once again died protecting our beloved Serenity. That was the last battle we would have before the 1000 year freeze that would lead us to the creation of Crystal Tokyo...  
  
THE END  
  
********NOTE********  
GIVING OUT PERSONAL INFORMATION TO SOMEONE YOU DO NOT KNOW IS A VERY DANGEROUS MATTER!!! YOU SHOULD NEVER GIVE OUT YOUR PERSONAL INFO ESPECIALLY IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT IT!!!!!!  



End file.
